


would you be so kind?

by emmers_sons



Series: absolutely smitten - would you be so kind - she - intertwined - sick of losing soulmates - monster - you - one for the road - arms unfolding [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Secret Crush, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmers_sons/pseuds/emmers_sons
Summary: in which romans feelings become problematic even despite his happiness for his friend.





	would you be so kind?

**Author's Note:**

> this is part two of a series, and i'll put some important info about each character in the notes of each addition
> 
> virgil: 19, gay, college student, sharing an apartment with patton (and occasionally roman)  
> logan: 20, bi, college student, in a single dorm room  
> patton: 21, pan, college student, sharing an apartment with virgil (and occasionally roman)  
> roman: 19, gay, college student, in a frat house but doesnt stay there often
> 
> other notes: this is based off the song would you be so kind? by dodie clark. this series may widen depending on any new songs she releases. hope you enjoy! leave any suggestions in the comments! im also sorry this took so long! ive been working on a bunch of other things!

By now, the two had been on dozens of dates. Logan would take Virgil out, pay for whatever they did, much to Virgil's dismay, and then go home to one of their homes to lay around until one of them had to go home. Right now they had just finished a movie date, and were laying in Virgil's room. The light grey walls always contrasted what Logan had assumed his room would look like. The older male hummed genty, sitting up on the bed and letting Virgil fall back onto the pillow.

“Whatcha doin’, Logan?” Virgil quizzed, not even bothering to lean up and open his eyes. Logan smiled a bit at the sight.

“Nothing, Virgil. Just sitting up. Gathering my thoughts.” He leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to the other's temple. The motion was nothing to him, just a simple show of affection, but the look that crossed Virgil's face told him the other thought differently. His eyes opened, face reddened.

 

“Did you just kiss me?” He asked softly, unable to help how flustered he was. Logan nodded.

“Yeah. Is there a problem with that? If so, I apologize and will ask next time.” Virgil shook his head at the nerd, who stared at him in confusion. He laughed, leaning forward to catch the other in a gentle kiss, before pulling back.

“Don't ask. Unless I'm in a mood, then you have to ask.” Virgil smirked a bit at the look on Logan's face, before glancing at the clock. “You should probably head home soon. My friend Roman's coming over and I'm going over his lines with him.” 

“Yeah, probably. Just text me, alright Virgil?” Logan smiled lovingly at the other, kissing his cheek before slipping off the bed.

“Hey, wait, let me hug you first.” Virgil followed, standing quickly and leaning down a bit to hug the other. He was taller than him, which was odd considering he was younger. Neither minded, though, embracing before Virgil lead him to the door to say another goodbye.

 

“I'll text you.” Virgil promised, smiling gently.

“I know.” Logan took in a little breath. “I'll see you.” They shared one more embrace, Logan whispering a small declaration of love into the other's ear before slipping out the door and passing an all too familiar friend of his boyfriend’s. He gave him a look, a friendly one. “Try restarting him once you get up there.” He joked, leaving a confused Roman.

“Uh, alright. Bye, Logan.” Roman passed him, humming as he passed Virgil as he entered his apartment. As per usual, the taller was flushed red. “C’mon Virge, I'm not staying up until midnight to work on lines.”

“What? Uh, yeah.” He blinked for a moment, closing the door and snapping himself out of it. Roman laughed a bit as he sat down on the couch.

“Man, you're lovestruck. When are you gonna say it to him?”

 

Virgil groaned gently, leaning back as he sat himself down on the couch.

“I don't  _ know _ , Rome. It's so difficult to get myself to say it, especially considering we just kissed for the first time today and-”

“Holy shit, you guys kissed?” Roman sat up in alarm. Virgil jumped, shrugging. 

“It's not really that big of a deal.” He mumbled, receiving a shove.

“Not a big deal? Virgil, he kissed you! That means he has to like you now!” He insisted, getting a soft groan out of Virgil.

“He could just wanna use me for sex, like D-”

“Virgil, I promise you, it's not gonna gonna be like him all over again. I'll kick his ass if he tries to hurt you.” Roman leaned back into the couch, only to be hit on the head by a newspaper. 

“Hand over the coin, Rome.” Spoke Patton, deadpan. Roman laughed nervously, grabbing his wallet and pulling out two quarters. He placed them into Patton’s open hand, before putting his wallet away again. Patton smiled, turning to put the money in the swear jar on the counter they used to help with rent every month. Still, much to both Patton and Virgil’s disarray, the bill just seemed to be getting bigger, and their paychecks smaller.   
  
Patton was a music teacher, going to people’s homes and helping them with instruments like guitar, ukulele, and piano. He also worked at a convenience shop on campus. Virgil was working at the coffee shop on campus (luckily not the one him and Logan ever went to) as well as doing online tutoring for elementary and middle school students. Still, the pay wasn’t enough. They struggled and attempted, but there was never enough money. Often, they’d have to open up a paypal that Virgil would advertise wherever he could, only donations coming through from Roman’s many followers online. Virgil would thank Roman for hours each time they made rent, and the times they came close, only for Roman to smile and say it wasn’t a bit deal. That’s why they had implemented a swear jar. For every curse word (exceptions to hell and damn) you had to put in 25 cents of your own money. It had become sacred and necessary in the household, so no one complained when they had to donate to it. Not even Logan, who didn't know the reason behind it. 

 

Patton had the idea, and usually paid the least. Virgil and Roman often dropped in their coins upwards of four times a day, both very frequent cursers. Logan, even in his short time of hanging out with Virgil, paid his due when he needed to. He’d drop in his coins every once and a while, not as often as he could have, but still enough. Virgil gave a hum, before realizing something.   
“Oh, hey, Pat. I forgot to drop in some coins earlier, take my money.” Virgil laughed, grabbing his own wallet from his pocket and dropping in a quarter of his own. Patton smiled at him, clearly proud of his honesty. Virgil had been bad with honesty before moving in with Patton. His ex-boyfriend had really brought out the worst in Virgil, and when Patton convinced him to move in the younger male would lie often. Never about important things, only about little things like when he went to bed or how he was feeling. Recently, after many appointments with Dr. Picani, he had begun to get better. Every truth was a milestone, and almost always met with praise from Patton. Virgil sat on the couch again, before humming. “Roman, I'm really hoping you remembered your script so I don't have to find a pirate online.” He spoke, glancing at the other expectantly. Roman hummed, before producing the binder.

“I'm on it, Hot Topic.”

“Aw, you think I'm hot.” Virgil grinned as Roman sputtered, almost unable to find an answer as his cheeks warmed enough to match his hair. He laughed, snatching the binder. “C'mon, we can work in the office.” The two slipped inside, Virgil sending a little text to Logan before situating himself. “Alright, where do you start?”

 

Much to Roman's disappointment, they ended up running lines past midnight. He was still flustered from before, head repeatedly relaying what had happened. Virgil's little grin, the way he spoke in a tone that was just mocking enough to be just a little bit hot, it made Roman's brain short circuit. It didn't help that Virgil was almost constantly checking his phone, sending a text and completely missing the line. It was almost annoying to Roman. Sure, Virgil liked this guy and they were in the honeymoon phase and everything, but it was like Virgil just hadn't noticed Roman's attempts to flirt over the past few years. Sure, Virgil could be thick sometimes, but surely he had some sort of idea, right? Right? It was past one, now, and Roman shut his script, causing Virgil to look up in surprise from his phone.

“I'm going to bed. Tell Patton I stayed over.” He spoke plainly, not even caring that he didn't have any extra clothes to sleep in. He slipped out of the office, leaving Virgil suprised, confused, and worried behind him. He dropped onto the bed in the spare bedroom, after shutting the door of course. He let out a shaky breath, laying down and grabbing his own phone. Of course he was happy for them, he just… wished Virgil would notice his own feelings.


End file.
